Bemular
, also called Bemlar, is an alien monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. He appeared in the show's 1st episode, Ultra Operation No. 1. Subtitle: History 'Ultraman' In his first appearance, Bemular was a Space Monster who was being pursued by Ultraman while the Ultra was to send him to the Monster Graveyard. The Ultra's chase for Bemular took them both to Earth, where the Monster hid in Ryugamori's Lake, while Ultraman himself accidentally collided with Shin Hayata's VTOL Plane. Sometime later, Bemular surfaced, but was met with opposition, this time by the Science Patrol. While their weapons did nothing to deter Bemular's presence at first (who slumped back into the Lake shortly after appearing,) he was later confronted yet again, this time by the revived Hayata (whom had merged with Ultraman.) Hayata attempted to draw Bemular out of the Water by constantly blasting him with a Submarine's Torpedoes, allowing the Science Patrol to attack Bemular on the surface with their Missiles. The repeated tactic however quickly provoked Bemular, who managed to catch Hayata's Sub in his jaws at one point, and he hurled it onto dry land, leaving it powerless. To keep the rest of the Science Patrol away as well, Bemular held them off with its Heat Ray. Then just as Bemular surfaced to finish off Hayata in the Sub, Hayata emerged and transformed into Ultraman for the first time ever! Ultraman wrestled with Bemular on the shore and after managing to outmanuver Bemular with his speed, Ultraman tossed the Monster around several times before hurling Bemular back into the Lake. Bemular desperately tried to flee from his fight by reverting back into its Travel Sphere, but Ultraman fired on him with his Specium Ray before the Monster could escape, effectively killing Bemular. 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultra Zero Fight' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga S' to be added 'Ultraman X' Bemular reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Bemular's profile in "Ultraman X" Bemular was one of the many Spark Dolls who were transformed into Monsters after being exposed to the Ultra Flare event from Ultraman X's and Greeza's battle. He was the first to be seen by transforming into a monster and surfacing in an unknown part of the world. Later on, another Bemular appeared in Canada, where it attacked Lieutenant Tachibana's family while they were camping. Just as the Monster was about to kill Tachibana's daughters, Kaoru and Michiru, Bemular was confronted by the sudden appearance of Ultraman Nexus. Nexus easily managed to hold off Bemular until the Monster was eventually destroyed by the Ultra (offscreen). 'Ultraman Orb' Bemular reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb, as "Empowered Bemular". He appeared in episode 18, entitled "Hard-Boiled Liver."http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Empowered Bemular's profile in "Ultraman Orb" In this series, Bemular was brought to Earth by an Alien Shaplay and was used as his weapon to fight back against VTL after being exposed by Ittetsu for passing out a dangerous mineral known as "Slimtonium" as jewelry. After siphoning some energy from some Slimtonium the alien had given to Tetsuko (Ittetsu's daughter,) Alien Shaplay proceeded to power up Bemular with the Slimtonium, boosting the Monster's power, and giving it horns as well. Luckily, Kurenai Gai was already on the scene and he confronted the Monster as Ultraman Orb while Ittetsu was left to deal with the alien. The fight appeared to be at a standstill, but the battle soon shifted towards Bemular when his new horns allowed the Monster to absorb Orb's energy attacks. However, the Monster's new advantage didn't help for long as Orb responded by transforming into his Orb Origin form, to which the Ultra resumed beating down the Monster until Bemular was destroyed by his Orb Flame Claibur attack. Other Events 'Ultraman Super Fighter Legend' to be added 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Adventure' to be added 'Ultra Zone' to be added 'Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier' to be added Appearances in other media 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' *Bemular appears as an NPC opponent in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the MAME. *Bemular appears as an NPC opponent in the RPG Video Game, Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. *Bemular appears as a playable character in the ''Ultraman'' adaptation video game for the PS2. 'Miscellaneous' to be added Powers and Abilities * : In order to travel through Space, Bemular can encase himself into a Travel Sphere much like the Ultras, only it is Blue in color. * : Termed in the Ultra Monster Attack Drama Technical Encyclopedia, Bemular can fire a Blue Heat Ray from his Mouth. Alternatitely, the attack is also known as the in the Ultra Colosseum Video Games. * Underwater Adaptation: Bemular can spend several hours underwater without any trouble or needing to go up for air for extended periods of time. Forms - Empowered= *'Height': 55 m *'Weight': 26,000 t This form is exclusive to Orb Episode 18. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Bemular is portrayed by suit actor, Teruo Aragaki in the original Ultraman. Notes * to be added Appearance * Ultraman **Episode 1: Ultra Operation No. 1 * Ultraman Zero series **''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend'' **''Ultra Zero Fight'' * Ultraman Ginga S **Episode 9: Life to Regain * Ultraman X **Episode 1: A Voice From the Starry Sky **Episode 20: Bond: -Unite- * Ultraman Orb **Episode 18: Hard-Boiled Liver References